From The Heart
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Jonesy asks Nikki out on Vday but she rejects him. He goes on a date with two other chicks. How will Nikki react?


_**From The Heart**_

_**One Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Nikki's Pov**_

_I was never the type of chick that got all excited on Valetine's Day. But I kind of had fun on my sixteenth Valetine's Day, which I had spend on a date which Jonesy, accompanied by Jen and Caitlin. I had to get him out of this date with a dude, I'll tell you, now that was funny. But hey, I got to spend time with him. It was then that I thought, "Hey, maybe Valentine's Day ain't so bad afterall," but when it came to my seventeenth Valentine's Day, I realized that my first theory was correct- Valentine's Day is just a regular day devoted to false love based upon money or a bunch of one time dates. How lame. Anyway, here is my story..._

"Hey Nikki!" I heard an aquainted voice call out from behind me. "Wait up!" It was Jonesy Garcia, my best friend and ex-boyfriend. But we had something special bectween us- something that couldn't be broken by anything or anyone. I stopped walking and turned around to wait for my tall friend to approach me. When he reached me he looked at me. "Ya know," he started. "You could of met me half way," he said in a mad but playful tone.

I punched his left arm softly. "Well, Mr. Garcia," I said in a know-it-all tone. "You are the one who was calling out my name across the school yard," I smiled and placed my hands on my hips. "So?" I looked up at him. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question," Jonesy said as we started to walk down the street.

"Really?" I looked up at him bewilderedly as we slowly walked down the street towards the mall. Our afternoon classes just ended and I had work and Jonesy had another interview for like his hundredth job or something. "What might that be?" I asked blinking my small brown eyes while combing my short purple dyed hair with my slender fingers.

"Well, seems the rest of the gang got plans for tomorrow I was kind of wondering?" Jonesy ruffled his hair gently and he stopped. He started to sweat a little bit and I could tell that he was nervous. He looked up at the cloudy sky. It was really cold out. After all it was Febuary. He nipped his navy blue jacket tighter to his skinny body. "Uh... it's really cold outside," he changed the subject. Obviously he was insecure about what he was going to ask me.

"Yeah?" I looked at Jonesy. "What about it?" I zipped my fire red jackey up right to my chin and I hugged myself. It really was cold outside today but I wanted to know what Jonesy was asking. I kind of had the feeling what it was, but I wanted to make sure.

Jonesy placed a hand on my right shoulder. "Well, I have no plans and I was wondering, if maybe..." Jonesy scratched his head and laughed nervously. "If maybe you would like to..." Jonesy started to stumble with his words. "If you would like to spend the evening with me?" he asked closing his adorable eyes. I could tell that he was very timid and extremely tense.

"Jonesy..." I said compassionately. "I'm sorry but I- I can't," I told him with a blank expression on my small face. I slowly started to walk away from him without saying goodbye, I couldn't face him, not now. I knew that I ahd probably hurt his feelings and I despised hurting him like that and I didn't like the fact that I had to turn him down either because I really cared deeply for him. A few tears started to form in my eyes but nothing serious through, I just whipped them away with the sleeve of my coat and I continued my walk to work alone and feeling like crap.

I would of accepted Jonesy's offer for the date but the problem was, ever since we had broken up, well, ever since we put our relationship on hold, this was the first time he put such a move on tryign to win me back. Sure, he have made minor moves but nothing like this and if it takes Valentine's Day for Jonesy to ask me out then I really can't see myself dating him. Jonesy knows himself that I'd rather spend a date on any day besides this day, but that's just me. I know I kind of gave him the idea last year that I was starting to like Valentine's Day, but while we were dating he should of learned at least a little bit more about me.

_**Jonesy's Pov**_

She turned me down. Nikki Wong turned me down... again. Two Valentine Day's in a row. Well, we did kind of end up going on a date last year but Jen and Caitlin was there so I didn't really consider it a date. I turn and I walk the opposite way slowly. I know I have a job interview but what's the point of going? I'm only going to end up getting fired anyway. I have been turned down by Nikki so many times before, even dumped by her, well you know what I mean? I guess we just kind of put it off you know? But I feel heart-broken. I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with her. We're close, we still have that something special. We should be together tomorrow. But of course, no girl goes crazy over me like I go over them. What's wrong with me? "Nikki..." I say softly to myself. I wasn't paying attension to where I was walking and I collided into two chicks, who were pretty cute and they reminded me of Nikki. They both fell backwards on the ground and so did I.

One of them, she had hair that went down around her shoulders and it was a dark brown and she had devious grey eyes. She was wearing black cairos and a black shirt covered by a black jacket. Her name's Kendra. She's in a lot of my classes just like her friend there.

That's Desiree. She's around the same height as Kendra but of course they are shorter than me. Desiree has the same length of hair as Nikki, only Desiree kept her hair black. She has a comflexion a lot like mine and she has mysterious brown eyes.

"Sorry," I tell the girls."I wasn't watching where I was going," I got up and then I helped the two them up. They smiled at me.

"That's okay," Kendra says to me.

"Yeah," Desiree smiled."Oh my Lord, Kendra! That's Jonesy Garcia!" she said excitely.

I cock up an eyebrow and I just watch the two girls go crazy. I thought that Lydia chick was bad but apparently I didn't know these two chicks.

"Oh my gosh, Des, you're right," I see Kendra looked at Desiree and smiled. "Should we ask him?" she asks her and then I see Desiree nod.

"So..." I hear Desiree say as she grabs one of my arms and smooths it down in a very flirtous matter. "What are you doing?" she flutters her eyes.

Kendra grabs my other arm and starts doing the same thing. "You know Jonesy," Kendra smiles. " I think you're goreous! Actually we think you're goreous... and we're totally obsessed with you," she tells me.

I start to shiver and I smile nervously. I start blushing. "You girls... are obsessed... with me?" I blink.

"Well, yeah," Desiree says. "Who wouldn't be?"

"That's true, anyway, would you ladies like to spend V-day with the J-man?" I decided to ask the girls. Nikki had turned me down and apparently these girls were totally into me, so I felt it was my duty to give these girls a Happy Valentine's Day.

"Oh my gosh Kendra! Jonesy just asked us to spend Valentine's Day with him!" Desiree squealed. It was strange to hear these girls act this way because from what I heard they were these anti-V-day rebel punk chicks, but it sounded like they was goign to accept my offer.

"Well, I'm not into the whole V-day thing," Kendra tells me. "But seems it you, I'll accept," she smiles kissing my cheek.

Desiree kisses my other cheek at the same time."Yeah, me too," she says. "But what about your girlfriend, Nikki?" she asks.

"Uh... she's nto my girlfriend, anymore," I tell the girls.

"Oh good, I guess we don't have to worry about Nikki having to kill us," Kendra laughed.

**The Next Day...**

_**Normal Pov**_

That evening, Jonesy dressed up in a tux and he went to pick up the girls. He looked very "smexy", as Kendra would call it. The two girls were both wearing nice black jeans and red shirts and the both had starightend their hair. Jonesy picked both the girls up at Kendra's house and then they left for their date.Jonesy had decided to talk them both out to dinner, then he had shared a couple of dances with them each and then they all went to a movie with Jonesy sitting in the middle. Both girls were hugged into him and Jonesy was just girnning. He felt like the MAN! _Wow... dating two chicks at the same time is good and they are both really into me..._ He smiled but then all of a sudden, something caught his attension, he saw Nikki walk into the theatre with someone. No, it wasn't a boy, it was one of her cousins- Misty. "Excuse me girls," Jonesy said getting up and he walked over to Nikki. "So... you couldn't spend tonight with me because you had to spend time with your cousin? Why couldn't you just tell me that instead of walking away?" he asked.

"Well, maybe because I thought that you only wanted to spend today with me because it was Valentine's Day... you haven't asked me out any other days since our break up, so why now?" Nikki looked at Jonesy and glared. She kind of got a little upset. After all what she was saying did make since.

"Well, maybe I thought that you would think it would be weird if I just asked you out on any regular day!" Jonesy yelled.

"Jonesy, lets not fight in here..." Nikki said grabbing his arm and dragging him outside the theatre. "I want to date you but not today. Not like this... I still care about you, a lot, but when I turned you down I didn't mean it against you... it was against today, I care about you..." she told him.

"Oh..." Jonesy said.

"So, what are you doing? You're here on a date with two girls?" Nikki cocked up an eyebrow."I thougth you felt the same way about me, apparently I was wrong, all you want is just someone to date," she yelled and she started to run away but Jonesy chased her and grabbed her arm.

"No Nikki, I was hurt and these two chicks seemed to be really into me, so I asked them out. They seem like they are having a really good time and... well..." Jonesy stopped and he grinned nervously.

"That's it!"Nikki yelled rolling up her sleeves. "Those two girls are going to hear it from me!" she went back into the theatre and dragged Kendra and Desiree out and she glared at them "Do you know who you're on a date with?" she asked them.

"Uh... your ex-boyfriend," Kendra said.

"Yeah, the guy you dumped!" Desiree added.

"Yeah, well Jonesy and I are getting back together, so I advise the two of you to keep your hands off of my man, got it?" Nikki yelled. "I know he's hot, I know he's sexy but girls... he's mine... GOT IT?"

Nikki looked at Kendra and Desiree who hugged tigthly into each other in fear and they just looked at Nikki and nodded. "We got it," They both said and Nikki walke dover to Jonesy and kissed him passionately on the lips and she linked hands with him.

"Sorry ladies..." Jonesy said to Kendra and Desiree who only just smiled as Jonesy and Nikki walked away.

"Damnit, and it was the best Valentine's Day ever," Kendra cursed.

"Yeah..." Desiree agreed.

"But they do belogn together," Kendra said.

"Ya got that right," Desiree smiled.

Jonesy looked at Nikki as they walked home that evening together. "You know that was kind of harsh what you said to Kendra and Desiree this evening," he smiled.

"Yeah well, I had to let them know that you was mine and that they better keep their hands off of you," Nikki grinned. "But then again, I can't blame them for liking you, you are irresistible, baby!" Nikki closed her eyes and tilted her head up and she soon felt Jonesy warm breath on her face and then she felt his soft lips against hers and they met in a passionate kiss.

_**Nikki's Pov**_

_So, why do I stick with my first theory? Because most people really do just look at Valentine's Day as a day to date... like one time dates or to spend lots of money just to show off your false love. true love comes from the heart, not your wallet._

_**The End.**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it did suck but anyway. Bye!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


End file.
